Complete Pandemonium
Complete Pandemonium 'is the 5th episode of . Story Night 11 The Charca tribe returns from Tribal Council with varied moods. Erron can be seen grinning and chatting energetically with Cedric and Veldt by the shelter. Kinti can be seen sitting by the fire with Kara, talking quietly. As everyone gets ready for bed, one person can be sitting alone under the moonlight by the river bank. Lauwanda wipes a tear out of her eye and sighs, staring into the water of the river. Day 12 The two tribes walk in expecting a Reward Challenge, but there is nothing in the clearing. No one is very shocked to see Lorraine voted off due to her weakness in challenges. Su then tells the castaways that there is no challenge today: it's time to drop their buffs! Orlia jumps up and down excitedly while Enrique looks a little worried. Su has everyone select a buff from a tray, unwrap them, and find their new tribes. As the castaways realize who is on their swapped tribe, there are mixed reactions. Kara can be seen looking with wide eyes at Veldt and Kinti, both on the chartreuse mat, while she still on the Charca mat. The two brand new tribes head out to get to know each other. The Cuevita tribe is shown returning to camp first. Kinti looks worried as the Cuevitas show her, Orlia, and Veldt around camp. Mitzi can be seen shaking Veldt's hand and introducing herself as they finish the tour of the campsite. As Orlia sits down in Cuevita's shelter with Emanuelle and Mellorie to get to know them, she can be seen looking around in amazement. Mellorie can be seen walking to the well with Everett and Enrique later in the day. The three of them agree that they need keep old Cuevita together. Emanuelle can be seen snorting at a joke from Orlia, and then grinning at Kinti and telling her how pleased she is to meet her. The scene shifts to the Charca tribe walking to their campsite. Zachary can be seen looking pissed off but trying to chill out. Erron can be seen looking similarly unhappy about the tribe as he and Cedric show Zachary, Lauwanda, and Kara the basics of the camp. Peter and Lauwanda can be seen venturing off to talk one on one once things have calmed down and everyone has been introduced. The two discuss things as they walk through the jungle. Later on in the day, Martina can be seen walking through the jungle with Zachary and Kenji. The three of them agree they need to look out for each other, and reaffirm that they all trust each other. As it becomes twilight, Cedric and Erron can be seen discussing the state of the tribe with Kara. She suggests sticking Charca strong, but both Cedric and Erron seem skeptical. Cedric says he doesn't trust Peter or especially Lauwanda at all and is wary of working with them in the future. Day 13 Early on the morning of Day 13 on Cuevita, two powerful players can be seen striding along the riverbank. Kinti and Everett talk quietly about the game. The two talk about their experiences as sole captains, and about their surprise of being included so easily on their tribes. They also agree they need to look out for each other, knowing they will both have large targets at the merge for being returning players. As they walk back to camp, Everett seems to smile. Later on in the day, Veldt gathers both Orlia and Kinti and pulls them aside while no one is paying attention. The three discuss working together, and Kinti and Veldt both apologize to Orlia and say they want to work with her in the future. Orlia nods and says she thinks they would be dumb to not stick together. Enrique can be seen sitting in the shelter with Mitzi, discussing the game. She says she thinks things could go a lot of ways, and he admits he agrees. On the Charca tribe, Kenji can be seen sitting by the fire in the morning, making breakfast rice with Lauwanda and laughing with her. As other people get up and begin to get their rice, Lauwanda smiles at Kenji as she digs in. Erron and Cedric can be seen walking in the jungle with Zachary, the three of them discussing their favorite NBA teams. Then, they begin to talk a little strategy. Erron and Cedric tell Zachary all about what's gone down on their tribe, and how they distrust Lauwanda. As the three walk back to camp, Zachary can be seen smiling excitedly. Back at camp, Kara sees Zachary walking back with Erron and Cedric, while then seeing Kenji laughing with Lauwanda and Peter in the shelter. Looking distressed, she sighs to herself. Day 14 The two swapped tribes can be seen meeting up for their first challenge on the riverbank. Seeing allies and friends they've been separated from, people wave to each other. Kinti and Kara wave at each other, while Orlia and Peter smile at each other, and Enrique and Martina nod at each other. Then, Su begins to explain their combined Reward and Immunity Challenge. Five castaways will be together on a canoe, and they must row along a stretch of the river to the riverbank while collecting bags of puzzle pieces from floating stations. Once they reach land, the other three castaways will use the pieces to build a ship's wheel. When they finish, they will spin it to raise a flag. The first tribe to raise their flag will win Reward and Immunity. The castaways are given a moment to strategize, and then the challenge begins. '''Highlights: *Both tribes begin paddling down the river speedily. Charca pulls into a slight lead throughout the challenge as they go through the rowing portion. *Charca hits the beach about ten seconds before Cuevita, but things begin to get closer by the time it gets to the puzzle. *Things are neck and neck, but then Charca's puzzlers mix up some pieces and have to deconstruct some of their puzzle. This allows Cuevita to take the lead, and just as Charca finishes their wheel, Cuevita's flag is spinning as Mitzi spins the wheel hard. The Cuevita tribe celebrates winning Immunity and Reward, and Kinti and Veldt can be seen hugging while Orlia high fives Emanuelle. Meanwhile, the Charca tribe seems very out of it as they return to camp. Martina looks very worried as she sets down her bag in the shelter. Kara pulls aside all of her former Charcas while Zachary is at the well and Kenji and Martina are chatting by the river. She says they should all stick together tonight, and she suggest voting for Martina since no one seems incredibly close to her. As the group disperses, Cedric and Erron walk off to discuss the vote. They agree that they think Martina is a strong member of the tribe, and likable. Instead, they agree that they want to target Lauwanda tonight. Cedric and Erron can be seen walking down the riverbank with Zachary, Kenji, and Martina, telling them about the plan to vote out Martina, but how they want to vote out Lauwanda instead. Martina looks relieved, while Zachary can be seen grinning. Kenji can be seen looking concerned as Erron and Cedric continue to discuss the vote. Kenji can be seen approaching Lauwanda and Peter as they huddle around the fire. He tells them about how Cedric and Erron have revealed their plan to vote out Martina, and how they want to vote out Lauwanda, but Kenji is not down. Lauwanda looks shocked and then angry to learn this. As the tribe gets ready to leave for Tribal Council, Martina, Kenji, and Zachary have a last minute conversation to decide who to vote off. The tribe walks into Tribal Council, taking their seats. Then Su begins to ask their questions. He first turns to Kara, saying that it seems like Charca should hold the majority tonight. She nods vigorously, saying that she likes everyone on the tribe, but that the Charcas should be smart and hold their number advantage while they still have it. Su then asks if the rest of the Charcas agree with this thinking. Erron shrugs, saying things always change in this game, and Lauwanda just stays silent. He then asks Kenji if he's worried about being in a minority based on tribal lines. He says of course he is a little bit worried, because it could be easy for the Charcas to unite against him, but that he has hope they will make it through the night. This seems to alarm Kara. Then, the castaways go to vote, with Cedric going first. Martina is the last to vote, and then Su asks if anyone would like to play an idol. No one moves, so he begins to read the votes. Kara has in vain tried to keep the Charcas together, casting her sole vote for Martina. Meanwhile, Erron and Cedric have voted for Lauwanda as planned. However, the Cuevitas have teamed up with Lauwanda and Peter, surprising everyone by voting out Cedric for being a threat at the upcoming merge, and also not a person Erron and Cedric would expect to be taken out in case of an idol. Completely blindsided, Cedric wishes Kara and Erron well before carrying his torch to Su. He snuffs it, and Cedric stumbles out in shock. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Captain's Wheel Five castaways will be together on a canoe, and they must row along a stretch of the river to the riverbank while collecting bags of puzzle pieces from floating stations. Once they reach land, the other three castaways will use the pieces to build a ship's wheel. When they finish, they will spin it to raise a flag. The first tribe to raise their flag will win Reward and Immunity. Reward: Coffee and cookies Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Zachary's vote was not shown during his voting confessional. Final Words Next Time On Survivor... Castaways reel after Charca's tumultuous Tribal Council... ...and Cuevita begins to roil with drama as well. Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Kara Leibovitz when talking about how Charca would be crazy before Tribal Council if the tribe lost Immunity. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Ecuador Category:Survivor: Ecuador Episodes